


October 1st: Ring

by TheHuggamugCafe



Series: Inktober 2019 [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Incubus!Joker!Ren, Love Bites, Safe Room Shenanigans, aged up AU, fangs, incubus!Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-22 04:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHuggamugCafe/pseuds/TheHuggamugCafe
Summary: You and Joker are in a safe room in a Palace.Alone.What could go wrong?





	October 1st: Ring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [freebird97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freebird97/gifts).

> This is an introduction to my entry for the Inktober’s writing challenge: Write a story in 50 words or less.
> 
> So expect sin, sin, and sin for all 31 entries, my thirsty dears~.

You sigh his codename. He hisses a word in your ear.

“_Mine_…_”_

A wet tongue and a ghostly brush of fangs tease your throat.

Marigold eyes watch you, skin flushed and sweating.

Joker will mark you as his.

His mouth will leave a fresh red ring on your skin.


End file.
